Forgotten Soul
by Dark Priestess Kodachi
Summary: This is the story of a girl that was erased from the legend. Now the Gods are retelling her story in hope of a new ending. Scroll 2 has now been posted. Enjoy!
1. Scroll 1

July 28, 2005

Scroll 1

The End is Just the Beginning

"What is your final wish, Angel of Suzaku?" asked the large man in red.

"I want to be erased from everything. History, memory, and the future." answered the dying girl as her breath became shallow and labored.

This is the story of a young girl who saved Konan.

"If that is your wish then it shall be done." answered the man.

" Why! Why are you doing this, Rage!" shouted a man with red hair.

" I'm sorry, Tasuki but I have to. Because I came here millions of necessary deaths occurred." answered the girl who'd been identified as Rage.

Her's is a tale of sorrow and death. She died in the arms of her lover

" Wo ai ni, Tasuki-san. I'll be waiting for you beyond the gate", whispered Rage as her eye lids began to close and she felt her heartbeat slow to a intolerably distant beat.

" Wo ai ni. We'll be together. I promise." He promised as her final breath came and passed.

but the Gods decided to restart the story with a twist to try and stop her unnecessary sacrifice.

A/N: I hope you liked the beginning! Please Review.

I am currently excepting character ideas. I need a villain, a name for a little sister for Rage, and any other characters you think I should put in.


	2. Scroll 2

Scroll 2

A Red Light

Rage Motosuwa walked wearily through the front doors of her high school at what she considered an ungodly hour of the morning. She had no idea why her parents insisted she came here since she already knew everything they tried to teach her. She yawned as she tiredly stumbled towards her locker. A tight black Greenday t-shirt paired with tight dark blue flares with black Chinese dragons traveling up the outer seams and a pair of black Nikes were her chosen attire for the day. Her pentacle and an uncountable amount of black, red, and silver gel bracelets accompanied her clothes. Her slightly wavy obsidian hair with its infamous fire-like tips was tied up in a high ponytail and covering her cloud gray eyes was a pair of oval black sunglasses with silver frames.

" Nice threads, Rage." came a voice from behind her. She turned to see her best and only friend in school standing behind her. Her friend, Jade, had wild red hair and forest green eyes and was wearing a loose plain gray t-shirt and her usual black carpenter pants with no label white shoes. Jade also wore a pentacle since they were both Wiccas.

" Dido on that note, Jade" she said and gave a solitary nod of approval. She reached deep into the back of her locker, gripped the object she was looking for, and pulled it out to reveal that it was a black iPod Player with flames painted on it.

" Do you ever go any where with out that thing?" asked Jade. Rage clutched the iPod protectively.

" How dare you Sparks an IT! How would you like it if I called Elsie an IT!" said Rage with deep hints of sarcasm.

" You wouldn't dare!" She yelled with sarcastic drama as she placed the back of her hand on her forehead.

" And it's your baby Dredrik" shouted Rage with drama as she quoted a line from her mom's favorite soap opera.

" How can it be my baby, Emily? I'm gay!" answered Jade as she quoted the next line of the show that her mother also watched.

" While you were in a comma I visited the hospital for a check-up they accidentally injected me with your sperm."

" Oh No! How will my boyfriend Fredrick react to this!"

" Since when do you two date anyone other than each other, Lesbian Losers!" said the schools prep queen, Libya as she walked by.

" Bite me, you bitch!" yelled Jade.

" No, thank you! I might catch HIV or even worse, FREAK!" said Libya in a disgusted tone. Rage approached her dangerously causing Libya to back up against the lockers on the opposite side of the hall.

" Listen to me you fucking Barbie Princess", She said venomously, withdrew a switchblade from her back pocket, and held it to Libya's throat, " If you ever talk to or even approach me or Jade ever again I willslowly mutilate and tortureyou with this switchblade 'til the halls of this highscholl are painted red with your preppy lil' blood. Got it, bitch queen." Libya squeaked something that sounded like a yes and nodded her head weakly. Rage moved back just enough for Libya to leave. Then she closed her switchblade and put it back in her back pocket with one quick swift movement of her wrist.

" Well, that was fun. Shall we go to our torture now?" said Rage once she had relaxed.

" See ya later, Jade!" said Rage she slammed the door to her locker.

" Yeah, are you sure you don't want to the movies with me and Jennie?" asked Jade.

" I don't want to interfere with your time with your sister. Besides, I have some research to do for my Myths and Legends class."

" Okay well, I guess I'll call you later!" called Jade as she got into her partner Jennie's car.

" 'Kay, I'll talk to you then!" Rage called back. She caught a city bus that headed towards the library. Once she arrived she instantly headed up towards the research section of the library.

The moment she neared the door she knew something big was going to happen. She withdrew her hand from the knob for a moment then entered the room. She felt instantly drawn towards one of the many shelves. On the shelf was a book with a worn red leather cover.

' The Forgotten Book of the Universe of the Four Gods, interesting title for a research book. It probably got misplaced.' She thought as she settled herself comfortably on the floor with the book. She noticed that the first few pages were an introduction so she skipped them and went straight to the story.

" This is the story of a girl whose final wish was to be forgotten. This girl was the Suzaku Angel which is necessary to call upon Suzaku in his ceremony. Her story started in the research room of an old library with a book that had an unusually and intriguing title." She read out loud. Suddenly she was surrounded by a warm red light. She dropped the book in surprise as she felt herself being drawn away from our world and into another.

A/N: Here's the second chapter. I'd like to thank Aderine No Miko for being my first and only reveiwer so far. This chapter was mostly here so everyone could get to know Rage a little better. Hope you liked it! Please Reveiw!


	3. Scroll 3

Scroll 3

Meeting the Priestess and Sending her Home

Rage awoke to find herself lying on a cold marble floor surrounded by bunches of identical little girls with blue hair.

" Aaah! Where the fuck am I! And who are you!" She yelled in surprise at the girls.

" You are on Taikyoku-zan, and Nyan-Nyan are Nyan-Nyan. Come Rage, Taiitsukun wants to see you," said one of the girls as she giggled.

" Okay," she said hesitantly, " Show me the way Nyan-Nyan."

" Follow Nyan-Nyan!" said one of them and began to drag her along. The Nyan-Nyan talked about random things that Rage didn't listen to while they walked to the room where this Taiitsukun person was. They arrived at a humongous marble French door with gold handles.

' Little extravagant don't ya think?' she thought as they walked through the doors.

" Hello, Rage. I am Taiitsukun, maker of the Universe." Said Taiitsukun extravagantly. She looked over and noticed that Rage was putting her blackout sunglasses on.

" What are you doing, Rage"

" Sorry Lady but your face isn't exactly a piece of fine art, but it sure is a piece of work", answered Rage cooly. Taiitsukun glared at her harshly and hid behind one of the rooms many pillars.

" Well ya better get used to it toots 'cause you'll be seeing this face a lot in the next three years." answered Taiitsukun harshly.

" What do you mean by that, ya ugly old decrepit hag?"

" I mean that you have been brought here to be my student so you can harness your Angel of Suzaku powers for when the Priestess of Suzaku and her seven warriors need your help. Got it, Punk?"

" For the most part, Grand-Ma. Who are the Priestess of Suzaku and her seven warriors and what the fuck is an Angel of Suzaku?"

" The Priestess of Suzaku is a girl from another world that was brought to summon Suzaku. Each of the four Beast Gods, Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku, and Seiryu, have a Priestess. The warriors are here protectors and helpers. Suzaku's Warriors are Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko. The warriors have powers that were given to them by the Gods just so they can protect their priestess. Each warrior has a kanji symbol some where on their body that appears when they are in battle, use one of their abilities, or are identifying themselves to the priestess. The Angel of Suzaku is Suzaku's daughter that was born from a mortal female. The daughter grows up in the world of the priestess and then is brought through the book to help the Priestess and her seven warriors summon Suzaku during the ceremony. Each god has one daughter. Some of the Angels that have already served their purpose are famous through out legend for what they did. If the Angel is not there at the time of the ceremony there can be no summoning. You are one of the angels. Your mother may not know that a god impregnated her because he did so in her dreams or while her and her husband were coupling. Got it now, ya little rat?" explained Taiitsukun.

" Sure. So when do you start teaching me?" asked Rage.

" Right now. This is your weapon." Said Taiitsukun and handed her a five foot long katana that she recognized to be a No Dachi, " You will use this to channel your powers and intensify your chi blast to their highest possible point."

Rage had been learning from Taiitsukun for almost three years now. Her muscles and body were now toned from all the manual labor and sword work she did every day. Her body now thought of the No Dachi to be and extension of her power. And she had finally started to get a grip of control on some of her powers, but not all of them.

When she had heard that her best friend Jade had come through the book she had almost choked on her lunch from surprise and excitement, but then Taiitsukun told her that Jade would be siding with their enemy, the Seiryu seven. Then she was told that the Priestess had arrived at the base of Taikyoku-zan and would be with them soon.

As she watched in one of Taitskun's mirrors for the priestess that she had been waiting for for almost three years came to come through the door she had to admit she was extremely disappointed when it happened. How could this little middle schooler save an entire country from its destruction? Sure she had the aura of a priestess but she didn't have any powers like Takiko, the priestess of Genbu. Rage changed out of her pajamas and headed into the room where they were.

She arrived just as the Nyan-Nyan were beginning to heal the group.

" Hello, I am Rage, Angel of Suzaku. You must be the Priestess and her warriors Hotohori, Tamahome, and Nuriko. Am I correct?" she said trying to hide her disappointment from the group.

" So you're the Angel we've been looking for?" said the priestess.

" Yes, now may I know your name or do I have to continue calling you Priestess?"

" Oh, I'm Miaka Yuuki."

" Charmed, I'm sure." She said and went to prepare her powers for the ceremony that she knew would come next.

She returned in what felt like a few minutes later just as they were about to begin.

" Ah Rage, I see you actually decided to join us in our little ceremony. Take you place over there, ya lil' punk." said Taiitsukun in an annoyed tone.

" You got it, Grand-Ma." she replied icily. She kneeled in the place appointed to her place next to the cross dresser Nuriko and the ceremony began.

One moment she was on the ground with her legs beginning to fall asleep, the next there was a bright flash and Miaka was gone.

" Well that was fun and all but don't you think it was a little retarded to wait for about a hundred years for the priestess to arrive and then return her home with no idea on when or more importantly _HOW_ she's coming back?" said Rage in a slightly philosophical tone.

" She does have a point. How do we know that she'll be coming back any time soon? What if she takes to long and the Kutou army attacks and we all die. Then she can't summon Suzaku for us and everything is doomed." agreed Nuriko airily.

" Miaka _will_ come back and she _will_ summon Suzaku. How can _you_ a celestial warrior or _you_ the Angel of Suzaku doubt that. She is our priestess and by just arriving here, she has already fulfilled part of the prophecy. What makes _you_ think she can't summon Suzaku and save our country from the Kutou armies?" protested Tamahome. Rage wasn't sure if he was protesting against Nuriko and herself or trying to reassure himself.

" I'm sure you're right Tamahome. I only said that to make you guys realize that Miaka's world has a notable time difference from this one so she may be gone for a long time and until she comes back there isn't anything we can really do. Except maybe defend against Kutou's attacks and try to get some idea where the other warriors are so when she does eventually return she can go find them so she can summon Suzaku. All right?" replied Rage cooly.

" She has a point. There is nothing any of you can do except go back to the palace and wait for her arrival." interjected Taiitsukun airily.

" Wait, the way that you said that suggested…"

" That is correct, Rage. You will be returning to the palace with them", answered Taiitsukun.

" Nyan-Nyan will teleport Miss Rage and friends to palace!" piped up Nyan-Nyan surprising everyone who had forgotten that she was there.

" Good. Rage go grab all of your property and then return to this room." Commanded Taiitsukun in a tone that left no room to negotiate or even reply.

Rage caught the tone in her voice and hauled ass towards the room she had been using for the last three years. She quickly stuffed all her stuff into her black backpack and then hurried back to the place where the others were waiting.

" Bye Nyan-Nyan! Bye Grand-Ma! I'll miss you!" shouted Rage as she was transported to the palace at the capital.

A/N: Okay criticize away those of you who actually read my poor excuse for a Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter. For those who reviewed this was dedicated to you. I would like to announce that I am still excepting ideas for names and profiles for siblings of Rage, a pet/nonhuman companion for Rage, and a rival of Nuriko's for Hotohori's affections. Hopefully see you in the next chapter.


	4. Scroll 4

Scroll Four

Leaving the Palace

Rage had been waiting at the palace for Miaka's arrival for sometime now. She had bonded with all of the Seishi but strongest probably with Nuriko. With Hotohori, she could plan and strategize, with Tamahome she had spared and helped his decide his feelings about Miaka, but with Nuriko she had begun to come in touch with her feminine side and found a drinking buddy as well. In Nuriko, she found a friendship that was even stronger than the one she had shared with Jade.

She loved being able walk around the palace and town but she was beginning to become bored with the palace life. That was when she decided to travel.

" Nuriko, I leave the palace in just a few minutes but before I go I have something I want to give you."

" Where are you going to go when ya leave"?

" I don't know. I'll probably just travel aimlessly around the country 'til Miaka finally returns."

" How will you know when that happens?"

" You're going to tell me."

" What? How will I do that?"

" With this." said Rage and handed her a small blue orb that hung on a thin silver chain.

" Oh Rage I'm flattered! But I usually don't accept jewelry 'til the second date and we haven't even been on our first one yet!" said Nuriko in a sarcastic voice.

" Sorry but our dates and the exchange of jewelry are going to have to wait. This necklace is one of a pair. I have the other. When you want to talk to me, you just send me a message by the telekinetic process. Got it, my dear drinkin' bud?"

" Yep, now you be safe my little cherub."

" Okay, Mommy."

" Good, and remember when the other kids make fun of you it's because they're jealous that you're so smart and pretty", Replied Nuriko with a motherly pat on the head.

" Thanks, Mom! Now I'm sure Toji will ask me to the dance instead of the pretty popular Momo Fushagami", She said and gave a cheesy Brady Bunch worthysmile, " Okay now seriously, I'll probably be gone for a while but I want you to alert me immediately so I can haul assover herefrom where ever I am at the moment. Got it?"

" Of course, but seriously. Be careful, there are a lot of humongous demons and guys that are willing to rape you for a lay out there. Promise you won't do anything rash?"

" Don't worry Nuriko. I can protect myself. And I promise if anything happens to me I'll contact you." She said and gave her newfound friend a hug, " I've got to get going, but I promise I'll call you the minute I stop for the night". She said and mounted her horse.

" Bye everyone! Hope to see you soon!" she shouted as she rode off.

A/N: Okay I know this chapter was somewhat sappy but I was in a sappy kind of mood. I hope you all review. I am still excepting ideas for names for three sibling for Rage, a rival for Nuriko when it comes to Hotohori's feelings, A enemy for Rage to meet during her journey, and a good pet/nonhuman companion for Rage. BTW I ain't gonna post another chapter 'til I get some reveiws (at least 1) with ideas in it. That's all for now!


	5. Scroll 5

"Where you are seems to be as far as an eternity!" loudly sang the sadly tone deaf Rage. So far, she hadn't seen any demons but lots of squirrels. She mentally shivered at the thought of a squirrel.

Demons she could handle, but squirrels were a whole other story. They were secretly minions of evil…

Along with the Keebler elves and Barbies.

She clucked her tongue and softly pulled her reins to the right to signal for the horse to turn. She kind of fell of the huge mare and walked into an inn.

"Hey girly, lookin' for a good time?" slurred a drunk fat ass as he groped her. She slapped away his hand and let her hand fall to the hilt of her sword.

"Go jack off." She growled and trudged up to the main desk. There stood a bald, middle-aged man.

"Gimme a room for the night." She growled at him and slapped three silver coins on the counter. He slyly took the coins and tossed her the key at the same time.

In a flash she lifted her wrist and caught the key. She stomped up to her room and slammed the door shut before locking it.

' Nuri-Chan? You awake?' she sent mentally.

' Waz 'ou wand?' came Nuriko's sleepy reply.

' Your body of course, Sexy!'

' Oh, it's you Rage.'

' That's all I get? Don't you LOVE me?'

' It's past midnight. I'm tired and I want to sleep.'

' Fine you grumpet. I'll let you sleep.' Humphed Rage.

' Good, bye bye Cherub.' Sleepily groaned Nuriko before the link was cut.

Rage gave a sigh. Now she had nothing to do and she didn't dare get drunk with all those fat assed perverts down stairs.

So she resorted to her second favorite pass time,

SLEEPING.

A/N: Sorry it's so short after I was away so long.


End file.
